


【凉圭】没认出自己对象怎么办！

by aug_baluo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aug_baluo/pseuds/aug_baluo
Relationships: yamada/keito, 山田涼介/岡本圭人
Kudos: 1





	【凉圭】没认出自己对象怎么办！

凉圭  
山田凉介和冈本圭人在下班后偷偷逛小礼品店和咖啡店，由于装扮的严实，目前还没有人发现他们俩。  
潜入成功！  
冈本圭人脑子里突然闪过游戏的音效，不知道是不是和山田凉介待久了的缘故，自己好像也变的可爱起来。或许是错觉吧，圭人无声的弯了弯嘴角，迈开腿朝最近的一家咖啡店走去。  
yama酱会喜欢的吧，毕竟他一直很喜欢这种可爱风格的东西。  
山田凉介发现同伴的目的地是咖啡店后，立刻三步并作两步，快速的跟上了冈本圭人的步伐。  
咖啡店近在咫尺，门面的装潢也是清新可爱一挂的，凉介看着往前跨了一大步，摆动手臂的时候手指尖突然传来另一个人的体温。  
他和冈本圭人的手不知道什么时候碰到一起了，对方似乎还没意识到，典型的少女漫情节让山田凉介耳朵发热了。  
少女漫进度10%达成。  
“yama酱喜欢吃哪种甜点？”冈本圭人握住对方的手，看着收银台上的菜单压低声音小声询问。  
少女漫进度20%达成。  
山田凉介回握住圭人的手，空出的手指了指樱花慕斯。少女漫和吃甜食果然都是世界上第一棒的事！  
他们在店内找了个偏僻的角落坐着，等店员把樱花慕斯拿过来。  
“你发情期是不是快到了，身上味有点重。”山田凉介和冈本圭人面对面坐着，中间的小桌子丝毫阻挡不了他们互相靠近。  
冈本圭人眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着山田凉介，嘴唇开合，几乎是用气音说出这句话，“当然不是，我喷了信息素阻隔剂。”  
店员小姐的声音突然从头顶传来，打断了他们的谈话。“您的樱花慕斯，请慢用。”  
“好吧。”山田凉介将碟子拉向自己，用叉子将慕斯切下一块，顺滑冰凉的口感让他忍不住一口接一口的吃下去。  
“啾。”  
？！山田凉介被脸上传来的触感的和分开发出的声音吓了一跳，他抓住冈本圭人的领子，凑近了压低声音呵斥对方。“笨蛋大猩猩，现在是公众场合，你疯了？”  
冈本圭人赶紧摆了摆手，同样小小声的回答，“没有，只是你太可爱了。忍不住就想这样做。”  
完蛋，明明是对方更可爱的才对。  
山田凉介收回手，重新戴上口罩，再起不能的瘫坐在卡座里。他皱了皱鼻头，冈本圭人身边萦绕着的巧克力甜酒的味道飘到他这里了。  
“话说快到你发情期了，你还是注意点好。”  
“会的会的。”他一边说，一边也戴上了口罩，可眼角眉梢都是遮不住的笑意。  
恋爱中的人总是会迷糊一点的。山田凉介被冈本圭人突袭得都忘记那块樱花慕斯还剩了一口没吃完，此刻它静静的等待店员把它收到厨房。  
两天后，冈本圭人老老实实的打了抑制剂。因为他要去参加公司的活动，而且在外界眼里他就是Beta，而不是一个Omega。  
觥筹交错的酒局让冈本圭人有些招架不住，他愣是拖着最后一丝清醒喊人来接自己，至于给谁打了电话，他根本没印象。  
山田凉介来到会场的时候，看见的是冈本圭人脸颊泛红，眼睛也湿漉漉的样子。他没做多想立刻就把这个醉鬼一路搀扶回了家。  
冈本圭人睁开眼的时候还不明白发生了什么，但过多的酒精让抑制剂失去了作用，他的腺体正散发出一种浓烈的甜酒气息。  
好想要，可山田凉介不在身边。冈本圭人夹紧了双腿，抖着手想要解开衣服扣子，该死的发情期让他大脑一片空白。  
热，冈本圭人脑子已经快烧成浆糊了，原始的冲动让他整个人体温都升高。他能感受到有什么凉凉的东西在自己身上游走，因为太舒服了，所以他没有阻止对方的行为。指尖  
山田凉介俯下身亲吻冈本圭人的额头，他指腹，嘴唇触碰到对方像火一样滚烫的皮肤。暖融融的像个大型热水袋，抱在怀里能熨帖到心底。  
冈本圭人简直要化成水了，他整个人的软的不像话。山田凉介只能半搂着他，不让他完全瘫倒。出乎意料的是，冈本圭人居然睁开了眼，山田凉介看着他想要努力看清自己的样子忍不住露出了星星点点的笑意。  
冈本圭人看不清眼前的人是谁，只是觉得对方信息素的味道意外的熟悉。“虽然，很感谢你送我回来，不过请你放开我，我要找我的爱人山田凉介。”  
可爱过头了，山田凉介恶趣味的没告诉他自己是谁，只是一味的撩拨冈本圭人。冈本圭人被他亲的更加情动，空气中满是甜腻的巧克力甜酒气息，就像有人打破了酒瓶，里头的酒液肆无忌惮的游走。  
在毫无触碰的情况下，冈本圭人的阴茎一跳一跳的吐出了白浊。他身上的肌肉开始痉挛，后穴空虚的不行，急需什么东西进来止痒。  
山田凉介无疑是发现了对方的情况，他只拉下了裤拉链，扶着自己的性器，在圭人湿透的穴口处磨蹭。冈本圭人感觉到有什么东西在自己后穴磨蹭着，就是不肯进来，他最后一丝理智也消散了，恬不知耻的翘着臀部向后想让那物什狠狠的贯穿自己。  
下一秒他就得偿所愿了，山田凉介被层层叠叠的穴肉包裹着忍不住骂了一句脏话，“艹，圭人是笨蛋吗？”  
昏暗的房间里传出一阵又一阵的响动，冈本圭人没有压抑住自己的喘息声，肉体发出的碰撞声和他的声音高高低低的落在上方人的耳朵里，他勾在山田凉介腰上的腿因为无力逐渐下滑。  
又要……高潮了。  
山田凉介被冈本圭人的突然绞紧逼射了，他报复似的咬上对方的乳头，用舌头绕着乳晕打转，嘴里发出“啧啧”的声音。冈本圭人被激的向前挺胸，好让始作俑者更加方便的玩弄他的乳头。他嘴里不知胡乱喊了些什么，“不……不要了，凉介！呜……凉介，凉介！”山田凉介还深埋在对方体内的湿润温暖之地，听到这些，他的脑子也无法思考了。只是机械地摆动着腰肢，一次又一次的向对方索取。  
在被除了凉介的人以外肏着，可是却可耻的觉着很舒服，偷情一样的感觉让他更兴奋了。过多的快感让冈本圭人又一次高潮，只不过这次是干性高潮，他什么也没射出来。  
他软着身体，视网膜上映出的身影勉强能辨认出是谁，他不再抗拒，伸出手勾住对方的脖颈。“是凉介真是太好了，我还担心自己是不是出轨了。”  
山田凉介一下顿住了动作，他叹息似的在冈本圭人的耳边说，“这么浓郁的巧克力味道你还认不出来吗？”冈本圭人觉得痒，下意识偏了偏头，刚想起身却发现自己的下半身还和对方连接着。他皱着眉收缩了下后穴，很快就发现了异样。  
“你没进我生殖腔吗？”  
“还没……你是怎么做到这么坦荡的？”  
山田凉介抱住对方的臀往自己这边带，然后重重的摩擦过前列腺，成功让冈本圭人说不出话了。  
没有哪个Alpha受得了这种撩拨，他也一样。于是他咬住对方后脖颈，又深又重的操进对方生殖腔。  
冈本圭人被这样对待，生殖腔收缩的厉害，流出的淫液在山田凉介的动作下变成白沫，时不时的和被带出的穴肉暴露在空气中。  
这一切都太过了，超出山田凉介的现有认知。  
身下Omega像一块磁铁，吸附住他所有的注意力和欲望。


End file.
